Of Warblers and Chickadees
by Laiquahen
Summary: I am utterly bored, and want ot make a submit story!
1. Chapter 1

P.S Due to me being a complete nutjob, I managed to still have the same chapter/story-description-thing here, as I did in the Commnity theater story. I do not know how I did that, but please read this instead, and the characters can still be accepted, I just might have to change some things, but I'll ask you about those. Sorry :(

After a lot of thinking I have abandoned my "Community Theater"-fic, because it wasn't really a Glee fanfic. However, I have decided to make a spin-off from my "New Kids in Glee"-story. This one will be about the Warblers, and the Chickadees will be recurring characters. I need a total of 12 warblers(possibly 13-14), and five Chickadees(Possibly 6-7). I've already got four Chickadees, so there isn't much space for more. I've got eight, possibly nine warblers at this moment, so I need at least one more Chickadee, and four Warblers. I'll choose the ones I like the most, for the story. The deadline is the 20th, so you've only got two days. I know that's not a lot of time, but I'm going to the states for about a month on the 24th, so if you want a chapter before I go then I'll need the characters by the 20th. Possibly the 21th, if I'm in a good mode/you have a good explanation.

So here you go the form:

Name:(first, last and middle, and preferably a nickname or two)

Gender:(all Warblers are boys, all Chickadees are girls)

Age:(and grade in Highschool)

Sexuality:(be creative, let's not have them all be gay, or straight. And are they out and proud, or closeted in fear?)

Family: (parents, siblings, and a very short description of these, not too much but a little)

Appearance: (race, skin/eye/hair color, how tall, chuby, slim, lithe? Small hands, big feet? As much detail as possible. Freckles?

Insecurity: (the one thing(or a couple if you want to) about him that he would like to change, but can't because he was born that way/ what his insecurity shirt would say)

Likes/loves: (Showtunes, sports, sleepovers, anything!)

Dislikes/hates: (Showtunes, sports, sleepovers, anything!)

Crush/relationship: (No one? PM me if you've got one of the others' OCs)

What he likes in a crush/looks for in a partner: (what they like in someone. Funny, blue eyes, taller people, relaxed people? Don't just write nice and funny, that does not help me)

Household:(who they live with, when not at Dalton Academy/Dobry Hall, where do they live? What does the house/mansion/motel look like?)

What they thinks of themselves: (do they think they're too fat? Not confident enough? Are thye happy about the way they look? Are they too bossy?)

Clique: (Who do they hang out with? The Senior Counsel? The warblers? The chess team?)

strengths: (What are they good at?)

Weaknesses: (What are they not so good at?)

Background history: (why is he at Dalton/Dobry Hall, were they bullied, is it because it's a good school?)

Religion: (which religion, and how religious they are)

Vocal range/voice: (Vocal Range, and what makes their voice unique? Is it raspy? Is it soft? Is it strong? Have they trained a lot to reach higher notes? Are they just starting to explore their voice?)

Instrument:(can they play an instrument? Are they like Mozart-level good, or beginners?)

Favorite genre of music:(favorite genre and band/musical. Green Day, show-tunes, hip-hop, rap, etc.)

Habits/nervous habits/phobias:

Hobbies/obsessions: (what do they do except sing, do they act? Draw? Baby-sit? Walk dogs?)

Personality:(be desctiptive, not just words, full sentences)

Anything else:

PM me any plot ideas and such please :D Detail and creativity if key!

Klainebows and Klisses

Laiuahen


	2. The beginning

The halls of Dalton Academy were mostly quiet. A relaxed silence covered the school like a blanket, the only sounds were relaxed conversations between it's inhabitants, and the occasional laugh. All was quiet, unless of course, you counted the choir room. There 10 very loud boys were all speaking much louder than usual to get the attention of their head counselor, who very calmly tried to hear what everyone had to say. He was a very athletic looking boy, with short black hair and quite a squared chin with a bit of an overbite. His two co-counselors sat beside him behind their desk, looking very calm and professional. One of them, a boy with shaggy light-brown hair had some paper and a few pens in front of him. The third one, a boy who was clearly part-Brazilian, was leaning back in his chair and seemed completely at ease.

"But what do we do now?"

"No more Gaps, I beg you!"

"Gentlemen, calm yourselves!" The head counselor quieted the teens sternly, but rather calmly. They all respected the senior counsel, partially because they were in charge, and partially because the counselors were all seniors, while most of the other warblers were juniors or sophomores. Most freshman were either not developed enough voice-vice to join, or they were too scared to, while most seniors were too busy. "Now, as you know, we lost Sectionals,"

"No freaking duuh!" The counselor was quite rudely cut off by one of the other warblers, who only earned himself a very strict look from mentioned counselor.

"Anyway, we have been offered a very special opportunity." Oswynn Ismena, the head counselor, continued, grinning at the other warblers, who didn't seem as excited by his statement.

"Oh god, not another nursing home! Please!"

"Or a Gap!"

"Just kill me now!"

"It's not like that," the tan boy continued, still smiling, although it was more strained this time. "A special championship is being held this year. It is quite like the ordinary show-choir competition, but this one, is exclusively for a Capella choirs!"

Most of the warblers seemed to be overwhelmed by the opportunity. Maybe they could get a trophy anyway. Some of the warblers, including the one that had cut Oswynn off earlier, immediately broke into huge grins.

"So, it's like a second shot at Sectionals?"

"And possibly Regionals, or even Nationals," the laid-back counselor chimed in, grinning at the other warblers, who were slowly realizing what an opportunity this was. Maybe they had lost the normal Sectionals, but that didn't matter much when they could get a second shot at it. Maybe they could go to Regionals, or even Nationals.

"Gentlemen," The head counselor said, calm smile still in place, looking over the other warblers. They truly were a curious bunch. From the long-haired twins, to Aaron with his hot pink streaked hair to the little doe-eyed Timmy, who somehow managed to both be shy and do community theatre. Of course there was also River, always the perfect image of self-control, the poster-boy for prep school. "Are we ready to do this?"

The room burst with shouts of "Yes, we can!", clapping and laughter. Nobody seemed to mind how limited the time before their Sectionals was, they were too glad to be given a second chance.

"And now we're going to Sectionals again in two weeks," Leon Alexander Charleston smirked at the three Chickadees, who sat across from him at their table at the Lima Bean. The girls went to Dobry Hall, Dalton's sister school, and wore uniforms matching those of the Dalton boys. Two of the girls looked like they could have been sisters, but he knew they weren't. Angel and Ellen both had curly brown hair, though Angel's had a bit of a reddish tint, and her bangs were straight and dyed red. It was mostly the hair that made them look alike, because where Ellen's features were quite pointed, Angel was rather baby-faced. None of the girls looked particularly impressed.

"Come on! You have to admit it's pretty awesome," Theodore chimed in, smiling brightly. Still, the girls didn't seem to want to show any enthusiasm, though Angel looked like she was about to start laughing.

"It would have been awesome, and annoying," the blonde girl, Addison replied, smirking. She was a junior, and one of the head chicks in the chickadees. Ellen was the lead, and Angel had just joined, due to her being a freshman. The three warblers looked curiously at the blonde. They were three quite different boys. Theodore's hair was jet black and messy, Leon's was also quite messy, but the color of milk chocolate, while River's blonde hair always stayed perfectly neat. "If we weren't going too."

"What?"

"You guys too?" Leon asked incredulously, looking at the three smirking girls. They nodded, looking rather pleased with themselves.

"I suppose it's on then," Theo smirked back.

"Oh, it's on!

**Okay, I know this was very short, but I don't have time for more, because I leave tomorrow morning. I don't suppose there's all that much to say. When I get back I'll update as soon as I have another chapter ready. If you want you can always read my other story; "New Kids in Glee", some of the characters from that story will make guest appearances in this one, and vice versa. **

**Klainebows and Klisses**

**Laiquahen**


	3. Getting Ready for Sectionals

**Okay, so this is the first full-length chapter :D I hope you guys like it, and review it. Enjoy :D**

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

"Gentlemen!" Oswynn Ismena, head-counselor for the Dalton Academy Warblers, tried to calm the group of teenage boys. They were all buzzing with excitement for Sectionals, that were only a week away. They were full of post-Christmas bliss, and eager to get a performance put together. "I am glad to see that none of you managed to get yourselves killed over the holiday, but we cannot waste time chatting about our vacation. We need to get working, with Sectionals only a week away every second counts and-"

The senior was cut off by a rapid knock on the door. 13 heads turned toward the massive double doors, just as a tall and handsome boy in a Dalton uniform entered. He was positively stunning, with hazel eyes, high-cheek bones and light brown to strawberry blond hair that was messy in just about the sexiest way possible.

"Hi, I´m Espen," the boy said, running a hand through his hair, making it even messier, and sexier. Eight of 13 warblers wished it was their hand running through those shiny locks. The other five, just wondered what the heck he was doing there. "I´m here because of Sean´s accident."

One could almost see light-bulbs appearing over the warblers´ heads. Their secretary-counselor had fallen down a flight of stairs sometime during Christmas, and now sat with his right-arm in a cast, and had one broken rib, which gave him permission to stay home until he was healed and fit for school. Usually another warbler would be assigned the job until the original secretary was back, but apparently someone had decided it was better to let a non-warbler take on the task instead. None of the warblers could really complain about Espen being the new secretary, at least not the gay ones.

"Oh, yes, the replacement secretary," Oswynn smiled, as he remembered some teacher telling him about the exchange student that would help out until Sean was back. Espen made his way over to the empty seat behind the desk, next to Oswynn, unaware of the gazes of the warblers, who were taking him in. Aaron, the warbler with piercing´s and hot-pink streak hair, was practically drooling. Jessie, an Irish warbler with a fringe, studied the exchange student with a pleased grin. The twins, with their matching long, dark hair, measured him from top to toe, both obviously liking what they saw. The other stared with varying degrees of obvious contentment. Espen, however, remained completely oblivious to their staring.

As the rehearsal went on, most of the warblers seemed distracted, not paying nearly as much attention as they should. Oswynn caught on to it, and it annoyed him through the rehearsal. He didn´t want to say anything in front of Espen though, as he didn´t want to scare the boy away. Casually whispering to the straight-thinking(no pun intended) warblers, one-by-one, Oz planned his words for them. When they finally had the performance somewhat under control he told Espen he could leave, and turned to the rest of the group. Just to annoy their head-counselor even more, all the distracted warblers turned their heads, following Espen with their eyes as he left.

"Gentlemen!" He exclaimed, enjoying the warblers´ heads whipping around to face their clearly not-pleased counselor, who continued in a more tired sounding voice. The Warblers, who were not as interested in they new secretary, backed him up, as he song-spoke a tune, not familiar to most of the warblers. "Gentlemen."

A secretary is not a toy,

No my boy;

Not a toy to fondle and dandle

And playfully handle

In search of some puerile joy.

No, a secretary is not,

Definitely not a toy.

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Oz!" Jessie chimed in with his Irish accent clearly heard, though he didn´t sound all too convincing, as he recognized the song.

"We wouldn't have any other way, Mr. Oz!" Timmy responded, not sounding very true to his word either.

"It's a Warbler rule, Mr. Oz!" Xavier said, clearly trying to convince his fellow counselor. He didn´t listen to show tunes like the other two did, but because his room was right next to River´s, and the lead warbler had suddenly decided to play show tunes every second of every day as loudly as he could, Xavier knew the song. The straight warblers continued the song, walking around the room, each targeting two of the less rule following warblers.

A secretary is not a toy,

No my boy,

not a toy.

So do not go jumping for joy,

Boy! A secretary is not...

A secretary is not,

A secretary is not ...a toy,

As Oswynn could´t really sing, two of the other warblers, Theodore and Leon took over. Leon beginning the song, staring the twins down.

(**Leon is bold,** _Theodore is Italics_, both are underlined, and all the warblers are normal.)

**A secretary is not a pet,**

_Nor an erector set._

**It happened to Charlie McCoy**_, _boy!

They fired him a shot

The day the fellow forgot

A secretary is not... A toy!

_A secretary is not to be_

_Used for play therapy._

**Be good to the girl you employ,** boy;

**Remember, no matter what**

**Neurotic trouble you've got,**

**A secretary is not** ...a toy.

They had cut the song rather brutally, as they didn´t have any female members, and it was all very much and improvised performance. The non-singing warblers seemed to get the point, at least the look of shame on some of their faces indicated so.

The secretary you got,

Is definitely not

Employed to do a gavotte,

Or you know what,

Before you jump for joy,

Remember this my boy,

A secretary is not,

A tinker toy!

"So boys, our secretary," Oswynn said, sounding a bit out of breath. "Is not a toy!"

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

"Come on, girls! We´ve got to find our song for Sectionals!" Addison Palmer, head chick of the Chickadees, told her chicks, trying to talk them into getting ideas. She was pretty sure the warblers were way better prepared than they were. The Chickadees would´t be up against the Warblers until Regionals though, because the people in charge for some reason wanted to split the competition for sectionals into three; a girl category, a boy category and a mixed category. It only meant that they would be competing against one all boys choir, and a choir with both boys and girls, if- _when _they made it to Regionals. The other girls didn´t seem as nervous as Addy was. Lea May, a part-British, part-Brazilian girl, for example sat playing with her Blackberry. "Seriously, Lea, if you don´t put that thing away, I´ll smack you down like the hand of God!"

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes, but put the phone away in her bag nonetheless. Addy added a charged "Thank you", and continued ranting about how dumb they´d look at Sectionals if they didn´t bring it. The choir room at Dobry Hall looked a lot like the one at Dalton Academy. The same leather couches, same antique furniture and the same portraits of important, old (and probably long-gone) people on the walls.

"What about a Madonna song?" A girl with red curls, and lots of freckles asked.

"Or a show tune?" Angel suggested, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Come on, we have to be at least a little original!" Addy exclaimed, looking to the Chickadees, who still didn´t seem as interested as she was. Didn´t they get how important winning was? Maybe Addy was a _bit _more competitive than the other girls, but still.

"Well, our Spice Girls song at Sectionals didn´t go that well, now did it?" Elizabeth said, raising her eyebrows, and being rewarded by a sharp look from Addy. If they were ever to win that glorious Nationals trophy, they would have to choose songs with an edge, songs that made people go gaga! Addy´s mouth fell open as she realized which song would be perfect!

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

Espen Hennie was slowly walking around the halls of Dalton Academy, admiring the views from the windows, and the architecture. Back in Norway he had always liked looking at beautiful buildings, such as the churches. He was as always, completely oblivious to the gazes of curious, and slightly seduced students. People had told him he was good-looking before, but he could´t quite bring himself to believe them, because for all he knew they could just be saying it to comfort him. Besides, if he really was "drop-dead gorgeous", like the girls whispered back home and at public school, then why had _she_ left him so suddenly?

Shaking away unwanted memories, Espen looked out the window, taking in the view of the sun sinking behind one of the buildings belonging to Dalton Academy. The sky was painted a soft and beautiful orange, that faded into a deep blood red in the horizon. Watching beautiful things always seemed to calm him, it always had. Watching her had always soothed him too...

"Hey there, viking," a sort of high voice broke into Espen´s train of though, as two arms were casually slung around his shoulders. Looking to his sides, he found one boy on each side of him, both of whom were just a tad bit shorter than him. the one on his right, had messy brown hair, rather outstanding ears and smiling brightly at him. The boy to his left was grinning widely as well, but this boy had unruly jet-black hair, and was pretty baby-faced. "We happened to notice how you seemed to charm our friends earlier today."

"Quite frankly," the other boy, the one with black hair, continued. "Our dear Oz is worried about it."

"And he wanted us to make sure you are conscious of your _effect_ on the rest of the warblers." The milk chocolate-haired boy chimed in, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Espen didn´t really understand what the boys were talking about, but nodded nonetheless.

"Glad we had this talk," the baby-faced one said, patting Espen on the back before he and the other boy left, leaving Espen feeling very much confused.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

To someone standing on the outside looking in, Dalton Academy might seem like quite a normal school, for quite normal boys, of course with the exception of a few odd ones. It seemed like the boys got along, and it would look like there wasn´t much love going around, due to it being an all boys school. Whoever thought so, could´t have been more wrong. Someone who didn´t pay attention, would not have noticed the way little Andy would stare after the much taller Aaron, who in his turned stared at whatever man-candy was walking by. They would´t be aware of how a certain Norwegian exchange student had effected over half the warblers either.

Walking around the halls of Dalton Academy for the first time, Lance Marshalls noticed all those things, or most of them at least. It wasn´t that he payed more attention, or put more into things than others did, but he just got those sorts of things. It was like sixth sense, or maybe a curse was more like it. Back at McKinley he had always found himself being pressed for gossip, because his ability to overhear it, was quite famed back there. Hopefully the boys of Dalton wouldn´t notice it, or even more unlikely, they wouldn´t care. The boys certainly seemed less like tattletales, but who knew. He had for sure learned not to judge a book by it´s cover.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

"Boys, seriously!" Oz exclaimed, looking to the warblers, who had apparently lost their enthusiasm. Most looked back at him emptily, some even had the nerve to not even look at him. When Oz had refused to let Espen be their secretary, the gay warblers had lost interest. "Sectionals is just a week away!"

"Shouldn´t we have someone to write our suggestions down?" Aaron, the warbler with hot oink streaks in his platina blond hair, grinned endearingly.

"What suggestions?" Oz snapped back, they were just like kindergartners who had had their favorite toy taken away. "Because I haven´t heard one suggestion, this far! And Espen didn´t really help your imaginations, now did he?"

"Oz is right, dudes," Leon stood up, looking to his fellow warblers. He was much taller than most of them, about as tall as Ozwynn and his brown hair was messed up. "We can´t lose at sectionals, _again._" There were sighs of agreement from the warblers. "Imagine that amazing Nationals trophy." A few of the warblers looked up, clearly seeing the trophy, and wanting it. "Think of how awesome it would be to bring that thing home!" Smiles spread across the boys´ faces. "To do that, we have to win Sectionals first, and to win, we have to find a song. So, you with me?"

Cheers erupted as Leon sat down, obviously pleased with himself. Oz mouthed him a "Thank you".

"Any suggestions?"

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

Dalton Academy´s common rooms were just about always crowded. Warblers danced around singing, some did their homework(or at least tried to), while most just chatted and relaxed. For some reason, the warblers had decided that one of these common rooms, was a much better place to practice their harmonies than the choir room, much to the annoyance of one of they´re fellow students who tried desperately to finish his Calculus homework. For others, like Jonathan Kander and Thomas Barker, it was relaxing to listen to the singers practice.

They were doing a song in jazz tempo, many of them drumming their fingers on tables. Theodore stood, singing in a laid-back manner, while the other warblers "doo whoop"-ed behind him.

Now I'm the king of the swingers

Oh, the jungle VIP

I've reached the top and had to stop

And that's what botherin' me

I wanna be a man, mancub

And stroll right into town

And be just like the other men

I'm tired of monkeyin' around!

Some jumping up on tables, the other warblers joined in, singing more loudly. Theodore jumped up on one of the leather coaches where Jonathan and Thomas were sitting close together. He strolled causally on the backrest, while the amused couple on the couch tried to refrain from laughing.

Oh, oobee doo

I wanna be like you

I wanna walk like you

Talk like you, too

You'll see it's true

An ape like me

Can learn to be human too

"Gee, cousin Louie, You're doin' real good" Andy exclaimed, accepting the role of Mowgli, as Theodore had been singing to him. Andy´s hair was so black it appeared a shimmery blue, and his eyes were emerald green behind his thin black-framed glasses. Theo had by now jumped down form the couch, and landed in a cat-like manner on the ground, right beside the tiny junior.

"Now here's your part of the deal, cuz." Theo said, throwing an arm around Andy´s shoulder and bending to look him straight in the eye. "Lay the secret on me of man's red fire"

"But I don't know how to make fire," Andy replied, shrugging. The messy-haired warbler straightened his back, and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at the smaller boy.

Now don't try to kid me, mancub

I made a deal with you

What I desire is man's red fire

To make my dream come true

Give me the secret, mancub

Clue me what to do

Give me the power of man's red flower

So I can be like you

For the last refrain the warblers jumped all around, much like they used to during impromptu performances. The other Dalton students joined in as well, some a bit out of key, but mostly it was all good fun.

You!

I wanna be like you

I wanna talk like you

Walk like you, too

You'll see it's true

Someone like me

Can learn to be

Like someone like me

Can learn to be

Like someone like you

Can learn to be

Like someone like me!

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

Addison smiled, clearly pleased, as she gave the Chickadees their instructions as to what they were allowed to do the days before Sectionals, and what they weren´t. the list of things they weren´t allowed to do was much longer. Still, Addy thought it was only fair, because this time around, they were not going home empty-handed!

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

"Excellent!" Oz shouted, just as the warblers finished their last rehearsal before Sectionals. Their choreography was better than ever, their harmonies were pitch perfect, he dared say the warblers, were better than they had ever been, and absolutely ready for Sectionals. "Watch out, Sectionals, the Warblers are ready!"

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

**So, I hope you liked this first Chapter, and I hope I didn´t go to over-board on the entire "Espen is hot"-thing xD You´ll get to know him better later on. **

**Anyway, the songs were:**

**"A Secretary is not a toy" from "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying", one of my favorite musicals :D **

**"I wanna be like you" from "the Jungle Book".**

**I know, Disney and musical theatre, that´s most of what I listen to. I found out today that 30% of the songs on my iPod are show tunes xD Probably more too, because I haven´t sorted though the Glee songs yet… **

**I am very interested in who you would like me to pair your characters up with. I have a few ideas myself, but I would love to hear yours. (I´m sorry the Chickadees are hardly in this, they´ll probably be featured more later on, I just didn´t have the time.)**

**Any song suggestions, plot ideas and such will be greatly appreciated, and I´ll probably use them! Songs that are not show tunes will be especially appreciated, because I mostly listen to show tunes, so if you guys don´t give me ideas for other songs, it´ll be Cabaret, RENT, Thoroughly Modern Millie and Spring Awakening from here on in!**

**Anybody excited for Glee? I´m seriously counting the days xD**

**And also, if anyone are writing a submit story and want characters, please tell me, because I love making them :D(i know that´s ironic because I ask you for characters but whatever xD)**

**Klainebows and Klisses**

**Laiquahen**


	4. Sectionals

**Hey guys :D I won´t keep you long, I´d just like to provide a couple of links to the songs the choirs will be doing this chapter, because I found them a cappella. The first one is for the first song, wile the second one is for the third song, as I couldn´t find an a cappella version of the second song. Anyway, enjoy:**

**Just remove the spaces, if it doesn´t work I´m sorry. You can probably just search for the names of the songs(which I´ll give at the bottom AN, + a cappella on youtube and I´m sure you´ll find something useful.**

** .com/ watch?v= LhcWX9VQW-M - First song**

** .com/ watch?v= es4xlWCXLyM - Third Song**

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

"Gentlemen, if you please?" Oz gestured for the warblers to follow him into the theatre. The sense of expectation, nerves and competitive instinct was thick in the air. They had gone through numerous pep-talks before even entering the huge building, but they felt their nerves return as the actual banner, the actual competitions and the actual trophy was visual. The trophy was pretty small, but it was just a sectionals trophy anyway, and it still looked beautiful to the boys. Beautiful, not really in itself, but because of what it would mean to win it. It would mean another shot at Regionals. Gazing around, the head counselor took note of their competition. He had already done research on them, but seeing the other choirs in real life was more terrifying. A group of fifteen teenage boys stood in line, like soldiers, while a tall boy with short cropped dark hair gave them commands, like a lieutenant. Oz immediately recognized them as St. Aldemar´s reform school for boys. It wasn´t officially called a reform school anymore, but "juvenile correctional institution", wasn´t as catchy. The boys from St. Aldemar´s looked more like a small army than a high school choir. Most had an indifferent look to them, some looked terrified, while a few looked like their competitive edge was getting to them. No matter what they thought of the competition though, the boys all had the same perfect posture, and all seemed to be as obedient as hunting dogs.

The other choir competing, was pretty much the opposite of St. Aldemar´s. They came from Evidentia, a school that specialized in children with a bilingual or multicultural background, or children with parents who wanted them to be bilingual or multicultural. It supposedly taught about 30 different languages, and each of it´s students were supposed to be fluent in at least four. None of the students seemed to resemble one another, they all wore green, but their costumes were very different. One looked pretty average, in a white t-shirt, black jeans and green shirt, another was wearing a green, Indian costume, some might recognize as a dhoti. They looked like they came from every corner of the world, and if the ruomers were true, they probably talked that way too.

"We´re up last, and St. Aldemar is up first in about an hour. So, you´re dismissed," Oz told the warblers, who immediately ran off in different directions. Before his friend could disappear, Oz grabbed the sleeve of Xavier´s blazer, stopping him. "Don´t get lost this time!"

"Chill, I´ll use the stairs."

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

"How much if I hit the lieutenant?" Leon asked, a mischievous glint in his blue-gray eyes. He sat on one of the stools around a tall table, looking over his shoulder at the St. Aldemar boys, pouting to the lieutenant-like boy with a straw. The junior had a pile of little ripped-up tissue on the table next to him.

"I bet you´ll get expelled," Theo replied, but grinned as mischievously as his friend. "Five dollars."

"Deal," Leon said, rolled up one of the tissue pieces and put it in his mouth. Rolling it around in his mouth a while, Leon put the straw to his mouth. Sure he would hit his Leon blew, sending the wet spit-ball straight toward the leader of the St. Aldemar choir. The ball would have hit the boy square in the neck, had Oz not walked by at that moment. The head counselor got a tiny piece of sticky white tissue sent straight into his temple, shocking the tanned warbler. Covering his mouth with hand to keep himself from laughing out loud, Leon whipped around, turning his back to Oswynn. Theodore was biting his lower lip, as he too was very close to laughing at the look on Oz´ face. The senior curiously touched his temple, finding the wet substance and wondering how the heck it got there. Just as Oswynn entered the nearest bathroom, both Leon and Theo burst out laughing.

"You are _so_ screwed if he finds out you did it!"

"He won´t," Leon insisted between fits of laughter, as he grabbed the tissue and straw and threw it in the closest trashcan. "Because there are no witnesses, or evidence."

"And what where you two just doing?" a rather high voice inquired of them. Turning the two warblers found Xavier looking up at them. For a guy of only 5'6, he was pretty darn intimidating. Before either boy could explain, the senior broke into a huge smile, his rounded face lighting up. "You should have seen your faces just now! Priceless!"

"Priceless was the look on our wonderful wizard´s face when he found the spitball!" Theodore exclaimed, laughing like there was no tomorrow, and using the head counselor´s more imaginative nickname.

"Just make sure he doesn´t catch you," Xavier grinned, and walked away, missing the two other warblers high five-ing.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

"You know those fellas?" Jessie Larvin asked Aaron, nudging the blond boy´s side, gesturing toward two boys who stood alone. They didn´t seem to belong with any of the choirs, at least they weren´t in uniform. Neither did they seem to be related to anyone in the choirs, as they stood alone. One of them, a tall blond boy in a letterman jacket, kept looking around suspiciously. The other one, a bald boy with caramel-colored skin, seemed more relaxed. For some reason they seemed vaguely familiar, though Jessie and Aaron couldn´t figure out where they had seen them before.

"Nope, why?"

"Jus´ askin´," Jessie replied, his Irish accent as evident as ever. He had lived in the states for about five years, but his accent remained the same as always. Both Aaron and Jessie eyed the two other boys up and down. Neither cared to actually go up and talk to the other boys.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

"From St. Aldemar, please welcome the Atonals!" The host smiled brightly at the crowd, before he quickly shuffled off the stage, and the curtains opened to reveal the army-like choir standing in a perfect cross. The religious symbol surprised many of the warblers, who didn´t know St. Aldemar was a christian school. They began singing softly, one of them whistling the tune. The song was relaxing, and a large portion of the audience leaned back in their seats and closed their eyes. The boy at the end of the cross, the one closest to the audience began singing. His voice was high, and his blond hair was cut short.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, That saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now am found, Was blind, but now I see. T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear. And Grace, my fears relieved. How precious did that Grace appear The hour I first believed.

The boys began "Da"-ing instead of the "oh"-ing they had been doing earlier, making the song more fast-paced, though it was still quite relaxing.

Through many dangers, toils and snares I have already come; 'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far and Grace will lead me home.

The song´s tempo was increased even more, and another boy joined the first soloist. The song got a much more pop-ish feel. No one in the choir had moved at all, and their faces were clean of emotion. Andy understood why the performance might be more enjoyable with your eyes closed, as the Atonals´ faces were so neutral.

When we've been here ten thousand years Bright shining as the sun. We've no less days to sing God's praise Than when we've first begun. I once was lost but now am found, Was blind, but now I see.

The audience cheered as the Atonals finished the song, as quietly as they had begun. Courteously the warblers clapped, as Oz had specifically instructed them too. He was all for being fair players.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

In the break between the introduction and first performance, and the two other performances most of the warblers met up with their friends and families who had come to watch. Sean´s girlfriend Gabriella had showed up to support them, even if her boyfriend wash´t there. She was eagerly talking to Xavier and Oz, who were less eager to talk to their friend´s tiny and controlling girlfriend. They couldn´t even count the times she had come to Dalton on surprise visits, just to make sure Sean wash´t fooling around with any of the boys at the school.

River was talking to a petite girl with short black hair, a very few of the other warblers knew. The twins, Ellis and Elran, sat by themselves, looking bored. They were very peculiar looking, with their long hair and fair features. They both kept two locks of their hair loose in front of their ears, and another two locks tied upon the backs of their heads. All in all they had a very elfin look about them.

The two boys Jessie and Aaron had spotted earlier were sitting on a pair of stools around one of the tables, both looking around. The tall blonde one seemed to be hiding from someone, while throwing suspicious glances at River and the petite girl. The tan one seemed more relaxed and eyed several of the other guys with an unreadable expression.

As the boy in the letterman jacket left for the bathroom, Aaron mustered the courage to go talk to the other boy. Taking a deep and calming breath, Aaron strolled in what he hoped was a casual manner over to the bald boy.

"Mind if I join you?" Aaron greeted, trying to seem nonchalant, as he sat down on the stool opposite of the other boy. The tan boy gestured for Aaron to stay and sit, while extending his hand to him.

"Nathaniel."

"Aaron," Aaron replied a bit shakily, while tapping the fingers of the hand not shaking Nathaniel´s, on his knee. He did that a lot when he was nervous, and he tended to get nervous whenever he was talking to hot guys, and Nathaniel was definitely hot. He looked like he was tall, though it was hard to tell because he was sitting. His skin was a light caramel color, and he was clearly into some kind of sport. "So, why are you here? Because you´re clearly not competing."

"I´m just here supporting a friend," Nathaniel replied, rolling his eyes, his gorgeous brown eyes. "He wanted to spy on someone, and it would apparently look less suspicious if we were two."

"Huh," Aaron said, wondering if all Nathaniel´s friends were as weird. Running a hand through his platina blonde hair, he tried to think of something clever to say.

"You then, are you competing?"

"Well, yeah." Aaron replied, though he had thought the uniform made his intentions here clear. "I´m a warbler."

"Oh, weren´t you guys competing in the normal choir Sectionals, too?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I´m in the New Directions," Nathaniel smiled, revealing his shiny white teeth. Aaron breath caught in his throat, because Nathaniel sure had some nice looking teeth, and lips. Not to mention his eyes. Just as Aaron had figured out something witty to say, the host announced over the speakers that the next choir was ready to perform. Squeezing Aaron shoulder for a bit longer than necessary, Nathaniel told him "good luck", and left.

Having been to taken with Nathaniel, Aaron hand´t noticed a small boy with black hair, and thin, black-framed glasses, looking at him from a distance.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

It's a world of laughter, a world of tears; It's a world of hopes and a world of fears; There's so much that we share, That it's time we're aware It's a small world, after all.

At first, several of the warblers thought the students from Evidentia were joking when they began singing the theme song of a Disney World ride. Then, as they kept singing, it became evident how very serious they were. Of course, no one could complain about their harmonies, but parts of the audience seemed to want to rip their ears off from the song itself. A few, like Theo and Leon seemed to be enjoying the song.

It's a Small World, after all; It's a Small World, after all; It's a Small World, after all; It's a small, small, world.

As the warblers should have expected, the Evidentia choir changed language in the middle of the song, going from English to Spanish. The language change didn´t necessarily make the song less annoying, but it seemed to give those in the audience who weren´t familiar with Evidentia, a pleasant surprise.

Una luna hay solo hay un sol

Para todos brillan sin distincion

Y aunque muy grandes son, las montañas y el mar

Muy pequeño el mundo es

Muy pequeño el mundo es

Muy pequeño el mundo es

Debe haber mas hermandad

Muy pequeño es

Once again the choir changed language, this time, to French. As everyone in the audience pretty much had the song imprinted into their brain, it didn´t matter how little French they knew. They knew exactly what the happy and multicultural boys were singing. To create more life to their performance the boys were all dancing, and somehow they knew how to do that too, while speaking another language. Most of the warblers struggled with speaking another language and not biting their tongue in the process.

Au bout du Pole Nord ou sur l'equateur

Il y a un jean qui rit il y a un jean qui pleure

Du soleil due midi au soleil de minuit

On a tous la même vie

Car le monde est tout petit

Devant le ciel on se dit

Que nous sommes des fourmis

Le monde est petit

For the third time the choir changed language, this time, to Italian. They´re performance was as a whole very chipper, and to most, extremely annoying. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, at least two of the judges seemed to love the song.

Mari e monti non ci dividono, Luna e sole sempre risplendono, Se un sorriso farai in risposta tu avrai, Amicizia e simpatia.

E un mondo piccolo, Dopo tutto è piccolo, E un mondo favoloso, Ma è piccolo.

Reprising the refrain once again, the time in English, the Evidentia boys seemed to finally near the end of their performance.

It's a Small World, after all; It's a Small World, after all; It's a Small World, after all; It's a small, small, world.

The room erupted with cheers and applause. Some applauded the brilliant performance, while others cheered because it was finally over.

"God, I´m glad that´s over!" Rohan Carter exclaimed as they exited the auditorium and headed backstage. He was one of the shorter warblers, and had a dirty blond fohawk.

"What do you mean? That song is awesome!" Leon protested, and was backed up by Theo, who was humming the tune quite loudly.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

Standing in a perfect circle with River in the centre, the warblers prepare themselves mentally. River, of course, was the poster boy for calm and collected, as the curtains opened, and the other warblers began singing. River sang quietly, softly, as the other warblers opened the circle.

Oh, my love

my darling

I've hungered for your touch

a long lonely time

and time goes by so slowly

and time can do so much

are you still mine?

I need your love

I need your love

Godspeed your love to me

Calmly, River stepped toward the audience, still singing sweetly. His eyes hand´t left a pair of violet ones in the audience.

Lonely rivers flow to the sea,

to the sea

to the open arms of the sea

lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'

I'll be coming home wait for me

Stepping in time with the beat the warblers moved around to form a new formation. Cheesy as they were, the warblers now formed a heart, as they wash the last part of the song.

Oh, my love

my darling

I've hungered for your touch

a long lonely time

and time goes by so slowly

and time can do so much

are you still mine?

I need your love

I need your love

Godspeed your love to me

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

The worst part about the competitions, were the wait. Waiting for the results was definitely more terrifying than performing, and harder to take than the actual results. Aaron sat tapping his foot, Leon was drumming his fingers against the table and Theo jiggled his feet, while Sean snapped at them to "pull it together". River was of course calm, even as Sandy left his side to go talk to Nathaniel. The warblers were really all too distracted to notice the New Direction members´ whispered, but intense discussion.

They were al startled when the announcer said the judges had chosen their winner, and would be announcing the results in a few moments. Shuffling unto he stage nervously, the warblers could feel their hearts beating loudly against their ribs. Andy´s palms were sweaty, Timmy looked like he was trying to eat his lip he was chewing it so forcefully and Sing was anxiously running his hands through his hair.

"The first runner-up is," the host declared, stopping to make the moment as exciting as possible. "Evidentia´s Les Chanteurs!"

The crowd cheered as the multicultural and green-clad boys grabbed their trophy, a particularly small silver cup. The audience grew quiet as the two remaining choirs awaited their answer.

"The winner of this year´s Ohio Sectionals is," once again the host paused for the dramatic effect. Sandy was clutching the hand of the person sitting beside her, a forty-something year old man, who looked at her like she was crazy. Neither Joshua nor Nathaniel really cared who won, and Gabriella looked positively fierce as she held her phone close ready to call her boyfriend and tell him how it went. "The warblers!"

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

"Behold, my ladies, the amazing warblers, winners of Sectionals!" Leon announced as he, Theo and River entered breadstix, all looking thoroughly pleased with themselves. Even River, who usually stayed indifferent.

"Congratulations guys, I guess we´ll be seeing you at Regionals then." Addy informed them cheerfully. She was already sitting at one of the tables, Angel and Ellen on either side.

"You too?" Theo asked, to which Angel happily nodded, her light chestnut curls bouncing. As the three warblers filled into the bench opposite of the three girls, Theo and Leon casually threw they´re arms around each others. "We´ll be ready to kick your asses, then."

"If anybody´s going to kick anybody´s ass at Regionals, it´ll be us kicking yours!" Addy replied sassily.

"Oh really? Then why don´t we make it interesting? The losers," Leon said, clearly implying "you" when he said "losers". "Buy the winners dinner. Here, eight o´clock, first Friday after we win."

"Deal!" The three girls agreed in unison.

"But you must have meant, after _we_ win," Addy continued, as sassily s before. If the blond girl had plenty of, it was competitive edge, and belief in herself.

"You wish!"

A bit away from the six friends´ table, away in a corner, a tan bald boy sat, sharing dinner with a small girl with perky features. Kissing her goodbye, the boy said he´d pay the bill, and that she could just leave. After she was gone, Nathaniel didn´t call on the waitress though, instead he sat waiting for about five minutes, before a platina blond boy with hot pink streaks in his hair walked in.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

**So, I´ll probably only post every other month from now on, due to school and what not, but I will update one of my storied every month, so if you read them both you will still get one chapter per month.**

**The songs were:**

**Amazing Grace - John Newton**

**It´s a small world (after all) - the Walt Disney Company(at least according to Wikipedia)**

**Unchained Melody - Alex North and Hy Zaret**

**And with that, I leave you.**

**P.S Remember, I love reviews :D**

**Klainebows and Klisses**

**Laiquahen**


	5. The Party

** Okay, so I'm not entirely satisfied with this, but it's what I managed in the happy month of December. Oh, and I'm hosting a sort of contest. See the bottom AN for more info.**

** By the way, when you get to the Norwegian part, there's a translation in the bottom ND.**

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

Espen was one of the few Dalton Academy students who got his own room. While the others had started the school year with an assigned roommate, he had started almost half a year after everyone else. He knew that when someone transferred he´d get a roommate. He had heard enough stories of how students often transferred to Dalton in the middle of the school year, due to bullying. He had originally gone to a public school when he had gotten to the states, but he was bullied there and was sent to Dalton instead.

Not sharing a room with someone might have become a bit lonely, if he had not been used to being alone. He was an only child, and it had always been just him and his dad. His mother had gotten a job offer in Africa when he was three, but she couldn´t bring a toddler with her. Still, his mother had gone to Africa, leaving Espen and his dad alone. Sighing softly, Espen looked at the framed photograph on his bedside table. It showed two kids, a boy and a girl. The girl was about six, and the boy was around seven. She had her unruly red curls in messy pigtails, and her white dress was stained with grass and juice from the strawberries she was eating. Her face was full of freckles, and her eyes were big and blue. The boy had the same strawberry stains across his cheeks, and around his mouth. His hair was strawberry blond, and his eyes were hazel. He wore a light green t-shirt and denim dungarees. Both were smiling widely, their eyes shone with joy and they seemed as innocent and happy as all children should be. He hadn´t been that happy in years.

"Hey, mate, you comin'?" Jessie stuck his head in without knocking. Espen had gotten used to the Dalton Academy boys not really knowing how to knock. "The meeting starts in five minutes."

"Yeah, I´m coming," Espen answered, his voice rough. He looked up at the Irish warbler, and faked a smile. Something about it must have seemed off, maybe his eyes were shining, because Jessie stepped inside the room, looking worried.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he crossed the room, so he stood just beside the bed where Espen was sitting, still looking at the photograph. Espen tried to brush it off with a smile and laugh, but Jessie saw right through it. Sighing, Espen ran a hand through his hair.

"I´m just… I don´t know…" Espen began, but trailed off, trying to find the right words. He didn´t really know what was wrong. It wasn´t like she had left him _recently_.

"Just missing home? Or is it something… More?" Jessie sat down next to Espen on the bed. The younger boy sent a sad gaze in the direction of the photograph. It wasn´t really a conscious action, but Jessie noticed it. "Can I see that?"

When Espen nodded, the brown-haired boy reached over to take the photograph. He saw the children covered in strawberry juice. He smiled at the adorable smiles on the children´s faces. Somehow it reminded him of Ireland, something about the peaceful feel of it. Or, maybe it was just that it reminded him of his childhood.

"Is that you?" He asked, pointing to the little boy with the messy strawberry blond hair. The younger boy nodded, but seemed a bit surprised Jessie had recognized him. Espen´s hair was darker now, closer to light brown than strawberry blond, but his eyes were just the same. Though they seemed more mature now, sadder. "And the lass, who´s she?"

"She was my best friend."

"Was?"

"She moved. Just after I turned thirteen. She didn´t even tell me she was moving. She was there one day, and gone the next." Espen sounded broken when he said she´d left. Jessie wanted to stroke the other boy´s back, but he didn´t really know how Espen would take it.

"What a bitch," was the only thing he could think of to say. It had obviously not been the right thing to say, for Espen´s eyes gleamed for a second with uncontrolled anger.

"She wasn´t. She was amazing," Espen´s small smile was almost audible. It was rather amazing how quickly Espen had gone from wrecked, to angry, to nearly nostalgic. "She would always smile, and it was that sort of smile that just… Makes everything seem brighter. Better, somehow. We would always sneak away to be together, because we knew we would be bullied if people saw that we were playing together. We hid away in the forest close by, or any other place where we knew no one would see us." He paused, and seemed to swallow some more bitter memories. "I never thought she´d leave me."

This time, Jessie did reach out to pat Espen on the back. It did seem to relax the boy some, but he still had his head in his hands.

"She was the best friend I´ve ever had. I have had other friends, don´t get me wrong, but she was the only one I´ve ever truly been honest with. I realized something just before she left. I realized, I was in love with her." Jessie knew it was selfish, but he still felt a pang of sadness and jealousy, as Espen confessed his feelings for the girl. A small part of him had hoped Espen would be gay. Obviously, he wasn't.

"You know what you need?" Espen looked up at him, a slight hope filled his eyes. Maybe Jessie really had a good suggestion. "A party. Somewhere to let your mind go, and just relax."

Espen still looked up at the Senior. A party was not the suggestion he had expected. Sure, parties were probably great, but he would most likely feel like an outsider, as he didn´t really know people from Dalton that well, let alone someone from outside the school. He assumed Jessie had meant a party that wasn´t exclusively Dalton students. Even if a lot of the students were gay, most would probably want girls around. Still, maybe he did need a break.

"Sure, why not?"

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

"Lads, I need you two to throw a party!" Jessie told the twins as he walked up to them after the Warblers meeting. The longhaired freshmen whipped around to look at the other boy, with matching cheshire cat grins.

"What kind of party?" One twin asked, the one to the left. Jessie could honestly say he had given up trying to tell them apart. He knew some people could sometimes tell which one was which, but he could not grasp how.

"I don't know, any kind! Just, make sure there are lots of people, and make it fun."

"Oh, I think we´ll manage." The other twin replied, looking at his brother, their grins growing wider than Jessie thought possible.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

"So, this means we have to dress up, right?" Addy asked as they once again sat at Breadstix. Angel sat between Leon and River, while Addy sat between Theo and Ellen. Leon had his arm casually swung over Angel's shoulders, and her head was on his shoulder. It was quite a normal pose for them, and though it made them seem like a couple, they weren't bothered by it. They were more like brother and sister anyway.

"Yep," Theo confirmed, biting off a piece of a breadstick. All the teens were in the uniforms of their respective schools, not having bothered to change before heading out for dinner.

"So, do we go as a group?" Addy inquired, looking at the others. She assumed they would all dress with a theme, like "Alice in Wonderland", though they would probably end up in something much more musical theatre-related. For example RENT.

"We could, but I suppose you and Sandy will dress as some musical theatre couple?" Leon said, directing the end of his sentence at River, who nodded. He hadn't given much thought to his costume, as he assumed Sandy already had a plan, and a dozen back-ups in case her main plan wasn't as perfect as she originally thought.

"We could dress up as-" Leon began enthusiastically.

"If you say the characters from Grease, I will cut you!" Addy interrupted him. Leon quickly shut his mouth, before Angel broke the silence and they all started discussing what else they could dress up as.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

As Espen stared around the mansion wide-eyed, the first thing he noticed was not the amount of people(about three times as many as the Warblers), the loud and brainless party songs blasting from the multiple speakers in the house, or the expensive looking furniture. It was a huge bookshelf which stood in the living room, barely visible behind all the dancing teens. He really loved reading, especially fantasy novels. It was pretty evident through his costume too, as he was dressed in medieval armor, complete with a sword.

"Ai na vedui Dúnadan! Mae govannen!" Elran greeted the older boy as he entered. Partly surprised by the elven greeting, Epsen looked curiously at Elran. The freshman was dressed like one the elves in the Lord of the Rings, his hair was even done the same way. Come to think of it, Espen supposed his hair was always like that, he just hadn't thought about it before.

"Ni 'lassui," Espen replied, slightly baffled. He had never met anyone as nerdy as him, who actually knew a bit of Sindarin. Heck, he had never met anyone else who understood what he meant by Sindarin. "But actually, I'm Prince Caspian from the Chronicles of Narnia."

"Ah, of course," Elran replied, realizing his mistake. "I do not, however, know an Elvish greeting for that."

Moving further into the house, Espen noticed other things, like how many of the people dressed up he actually recognized. He didn't recognize the people wearing the costumes, but he could tell who they were dressed up as. He saw a guy with messy curls, obviously dressed up as Harry Potter, holding hands with a girl, whose ginger hair made her resemble Ginny Weasley suspiciously. Their robes made it even easier to tell. Beside them stood a tall guy with a red wig, and painted-on freckles, who had obviously only dressed up as Ron to fit in with the rest. A girl with bushy auburn hair stood awkwardly next to him. Espen saw two guys he recognized from Dalton, dressed as Angel and Collins from RENT, talking to Leon and Theo. Leon was dressed as Sweeney Todd, the demon Barber of Fleet Street, complete with a barber's knife attached to his belt. Theo was dressed as Edward Scissorhands, he had probably ordered the "scissorhands" online, or maybe they had some kind of freaky costume designer friend at that theatre of theirs. They were both deathly pale, with dark shadows under their eyes. Espen could swear he saw Katrina Von Tassle, along with Sally from the Nightmare before Christmas and Mrs. Lovett from Sweeney Todd. Someone had obviously planned very well.

"He was right, you really are the ghost of Elisabeth Taylor," Jessie, dressed as someone Espen couldn't recognize, said to a petite girl with short black hair. He was wearing a kilt, and a bald cap, and talking to a small girl wore a light purple dress. The girl was standing next to River, who looked even more stiff and proper than usual. Espen didn't think it had anything to do with his costume, a rather simple 1940's suit.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

On the dance floor, people were crowded together, all moving to the beat, and generally not giving a damn about what their dancing looked like. Some were jumping up and down, laughing hysterically and head banging, some couples(and almost couples) were grinding together, and a few who actually knew how to dance were actually managing to dance in such limited space. Loud music blasted from the speakers, and one could see the source was a group of boys up on stage.

I've been working so hard

I'm punching my card

Eight hours for what?

Oh, tell me what I got

Xavier, dressed as a lion, probably trying to match the Scarecrow and Wonderful Wizard of Oz that Sean and Oswynn were dressed as, stood on stage. He was grinning like an idiot through his feline make-up, and sang loudly into the microphone.

I've got this feeling

That time's just holding me down

I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town

Tonight I gotta cut

For the chorus the other boys on stage, joined. Jasper, from the New Directions, was playing a bass guitar, with Kevin, another ND boy, on his left on a regular guitar. Joshua, also from ND, was playing the drums in the background, while Xavier and Sing stood a bit in front of them, both clutching microphones.

Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes

Please, Louise pull me off a my knees

Jack, get back c'mon before we crack

Lose your blues everybody cut footloose

For the next verse, Sing took over. As he sang he looked at the lead warbler, who was standing stiffly, just outside of the crowd. Tony couldn't help but gaze at his boyfriend, who was clearly not comfortable dancing.

And you're playing so cool

Obeying every rule

I dig a way down in your heart

You're burning, yearning for songs

Somebody to tell you

That life ain't passing you by

I'm trying to tell you

It will if you don't even try

You can fly if you'd only cut

Paige, still dressed as Hermione, was dancing wildly to the beat. It was rather incredible, seeing a girl in that outfit busting dance moves Hermione most likely didn't know. Her hair was just a frizzy blur in the middle of the circle the crowd had made for her. The girl hardly seemed to notice the people around her.

Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes

Oowhee, Marie shake it, shake it for me

Whoa, Milo c'mon, c'mon let's go

Lose your blues everybody cut footloose

Cut footloose

Cut footloose

Cut footloose

We got to turn me around

And put your feet on the ground

Now take a hold of the phone

Whoa, I'm turning it loose

For a split second, Espen thought he saw a familiar flaming mane of red hair. He had to be imagining things, he hadn't seen that firey hair in years.

Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes

Please, Louise pull me off a my knees

Jack, get back c'mon before we crack

Lose your blues now everybody cut footloose

No one seemed to notice "Kirk" from Star trek and a Basket ball player sneak off. The same went for Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes

Please, Louise pull me off a my knees

Jack, get back c'mon before we crack

Lose your blues

Everybody cut everybody cut

Everybody cut everybody cut

Everybody cut everybody cut

Everybody everybody cut footloose

"Amanda?" Espen asked, because he was now pretty sure the hadn't imagined the thick curls. The girl turned, revealing a face with tons of freckles and big blue eyes. As Espen's mouth fell open in astonishment, Amanda's face split in an extremely bright smile.

"Espen!" She exclaimed as she ran toward him, and crushed herself to him in a hug. Just as she crashed into him, he felt the anger. It came upon him suddenly, gripping around his heart and squeezing, like a cold hand of realization. He hadn't known he was angry until he saw. Espen had always imagined seeing her again as a happy reunion, he had never thought he would be mad at her. Now that the moment was there, though, he realized that he was. Furious, actually. "Espen, eg har sakna deg-"

"Kvifor drog du?" Espen was surprised by how calm he was, it was like when Amanda's mother had been mad at them. She didn't shout or make a fuss, she was always completely calm, which was even scarier. As he spoke Amanda drew away from him, and seemed taken aback by his sudden coldness.

"Eg- Eg kunne ikkje. Espen, eg-"

"Du brydde deg ikkje, gjorde du?" Espen didn't even notice the tears that were gathering in the corners of Amanda's eyes. She seemed truly sorry, but all Espen could feel was his own cold anger.

"Sjølvsagt gjorde eg det! Korleis kan du tru noko anna?"

"Nei, eg veit ikkje. Kanskje fordi du _drog_?"

"_Eg_ valgte ikkje å dra! Eg måtte-"

"Du kunne fortalt meg det! I staden for å berre dra!"

"Eg ville ikkje såre deg-"

"Åh, du ville ikkje såre meg? Korleis trur du eg har hatt det dei siste åra?"

"Veit du kva? Dette gidder eg ikkje lengre," Amanda said, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. Just before she had stalked out of the room, she turned to him, still mad. "Når du vart klar for å snakke om dette, som ein vaksen, kan du finne meg!"

Espen stood alone, left in shock from the meeting. Around him, the other party attenders stood in silence, all looking at him. Cheeks burning with embarrassment and anger, Espen hurried out of the room.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

"Hello, anyone up for a _shave_?" Leon, dressed as Sweeney Todd, joked, as he and Theo stood on stage looking out unto the other guests. For some reason Elran and Ellis didn't care to take charge, but let the guests entertain themselves. Leon and Theo were among the few who hadn't had anything to drink. Anything with alcohol, that was.

"I figure you'd prefer a nice, friendly game of spin-the-bottle!" Theo exclaimed, to cheers from the crowd. A few minutes later they were all sitting in a sloppy circle, with a bottle in the centre. Sean, who had been volunteered to begin, spun the bottle first. The bottle spun around, the participants following it with their eyes, until it landed on Oswynn. Catcalls and laughs sounded from the circle, seeing the two straight counsel members in such an awkward position.

"If anyone mentions this to Gabriella, I will cut them!" Sean muttered as he crawled over to where Oswynn was sitting. He supposed kissing another boy was really better for him than having to kiss a girl. Gabriella might be more likely to believe him if he said it was just a game and didn't mean anything if it was a guy. The odds were still slim.

Leaning forward the rest of the way, Sean closed the gap between him and one of his best friends. It was just about the chastest peck you could imagine, but one who looked could still see the look of barely concealed disgust on Joshua's face. As he drew away Sean couldn't help but give his friend an awkward smile and pat on the shoulder. Theodore, who sat next to Sean was the next spinner. Somehow he managed to spin the bottle with his scissorhands, not an easy task. As the bottle spun the audience kept their eyes on it, and all laughed as it stopped just to the right of Theo. Leon fell on his back laughing as it stopped, the thin end pointing to him.

"It's an all boys night, isn't it?" Theo laughed, when the rest of the circle had quieted down. Softly, Leon cupped Theo's cheek with his hand, not breaking eye contact. They only gently brushed their lips together, before they both fell back laughing. It had to be the first time anyone had ever seen Sweeney Todd kiss Edward Scissorhands.

"Oh, my turn!" Leon grinned, reached out and spun the bottle with a mischievous smile. The bottle spun a few times, before it halted, pointing to a girl with long wavy blond hair. For a split second Leon didn't recognize the girl, until he saw her chubby cheeks and baby blue eyes. Angel made a come-hither gesture toward him, wrinkling her nose in amusement. They were like brother and sister, Angel and Leon, having pretty much grown up together. They had never kissed before, but figured it wasn't anything weird about it. It was only a friendly game after all.

Leon winked at Angel, before he leaned forward, slowly. His breath just ghosting over her face, before their lips met. The second they connected, a shock of electricity went through both of them. Instinctively Leon's hand went to Angel's waist pulling her closer, the material of her dress was soft and silky under his hand. Her hands went into his hair by their own accord, it was stiff from hairspray, and felt like a bird's nest.

Someone clearing their throat ripped Leon and Angel out of their little bubble. They jumped about a foot away from each other, both looking flushed, but with embarrassment or something else, no now could tell.

"Hey, why didn't I get a kiss like that?" Theo tried to conquer the awkwardness with humor. He failed miserably. Leon slunk back to his seat, head bowed like a dog's in shame. The game continued, though not as light-heartedly as before.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

Epsen sat alone out in the garden, just by a dove tree. The sky looked down on him, thousands of start twinkling mischievously, as if they knew much more of what lay ahead than he did. The dark mixed with the light from the sky seemed to drain the color from everything, leaving it a much paler shade of it's original color. In the pale moonlight he looked even more like a fairytale prince. His hair looked more blond than brown, his skin looked paler and his armor shone, illuminated by a thousand little dots of light. He had his elbows on his knees, and his head hung.

He was ashamed of himself, he wasn't usually one to be so insensitive. Hadn't he been sitting in his room, lamenting about how miserably he missed her, just earlier that week? He hadn't been that cruel to anyone he could think of. Then again, most people hadn't moved to the other end of the world either, without telling him, their best friend. He felt the anger burning in the pit of his stomach again, just as -

"Mind if I join you?" A high, but not uncomfortably so, voice called out to him. Turning, Epsen saw a tall, blond girl standing behind him, dressed in an old fashioned robe that pretty much looked like she had draped blankets around herself. The blue of the dress seemed to brighten the blue-green of her eyes though, making her look very lively and pretty. Before the Norwegian thought of responding, the girl sat down next to him. "Who are you?"

"Espen," He mumbled and looking away, clearly uncomfortable. The girl light up with amusement.

"You're kidding? You're the hot Norwegian warbler?" She sounded like she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. Espen blushed at her use of the word "hot" when describing him. She stuck out her hand to him. "I'm Veera."

When he took her hand carefully, she was close enough for him to smell the alcohol off her breath. He figured she had gone outside to get some fresh air, but had stumbled upon him. Espen also figured the only responsible thing to do was to sit there and talk to her until she wanted to go in again.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

Liberty was woken the following morning by a ray of harsh sunlight peeking through the curtains. Her head felt like a beehive, and her body was oddly stiff. Rolling over on her side, she felt a jolt of shock run through her. Naked, at least from the waist up, was Felix. His hair was messed up, and the duvet covered him from his waist and up. She didn't dare to lift it to see if he was still wearing clothes. Looking down she realized she wasn't wearing any. She pressed her eyes together while the puzzle pieces were put together in her reluctant mind.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

Nathaniel woke feeling unusually warm. Normally he woke up front he chill, but this morning he felt like warmth was draped around him, like a blanket. A blanket that seemed to be breathing, and very much alive. Turning his head slightly he discovered he was not alone in the bed. A glimpse of those familiar hot pink streaks told him all he needed to know.

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

A single thought ran through both Isabelle and Nathaniel's minds.

"F*ck."

-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees-Warblers-Chickadees

** Yeah, so the song was Footloose from Footloose. **

** The translation:**

** "I - I couldn't. Espen, I-"**

** "You didn't care, did you?"**

** "Of course I did! How could you think anything else?"**

** "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you _left_?"**

** "_I_ didn't decide to move! I had to-"**

** "You could have told me! I stead of just leaving!"**

** "I didn't want to hurt you-"**

** "Oh, you didn't want to hurt me? How do think I've felt the past couple years?"**

** "You know what? I'm not going to do this anymore," "When you're ready to talk about this, like an adult, come find me!"**

** I've said before that I would love to know who you would like your characters to be paired with, maybe you've got more ideas now that you've gotten to know the other characters a bit. Also, the characters in New Kids in Glee are also available, only I'll have to make up some kind of weird reason for them to have met. Maybe this party was it, who knows.**

** So, I'd like to write a christmas-y one-shot(possibly a two-shot), using some characters from this story, or my other story, New Kids in Glee. If you would be so kind as to leave me an idea(or fifty, the more the merrier), in a review. I'll choose the idea I like the best/makes me the most inspired. I will of course credit the person who came up with the idea. The idea might only be a song, or something.**

** Merry Christmas, too! :D**

** Klainebows and Klisses**

** Laiquahen**


	6. The News

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say, but this isn't a new chapter. I'm afraid there are not going to be any more chapters. I know this might be sad news for some of you who have stuck with it this far, but I just don't have the time or imagination to keep going. I lost all ideas of what to do a while back, and as you've probably noticed I've been floating on quite thin plot, and minimal to no suspense. I'm glad I got to play around with your characters, and I would love to recieve some from you, if I decide to do this again (though next time I will be more selective, and it'll be better planned).

Good news is, I know a SYOC story you guys should totally submit a character for. It's by the very sweet LookImUpsideDown, and it's called "SYOC: The Glee Project". I think this seems like a great twist at the usual SYOC stories, and honestly guys, I would love for her (possibly him, I haven't asked) to get a chance to gett his started. She/he has not gotten enough characters, that is; he/she lacks a few of the contestants. I will most likely co-author it, and bring all my experience from this, that is, most of my mistakes will hopefully be gone. So, if you have an original and cool new perspective of one of the Glee project characters, og and submit, because it seems awesome. You don't need to have watched the Glee project, just look at pictures of the contestants (I'm sure you'll find them when you google The Glee Project, but make sure they're from season one), and write what comes to mind. Creativity is greatly appreciated, and a detailed form is awesome. If you're lazy, you might even take one of your already existing characters, and adjust them to fit the Glee project contestant.

Okay, enough chatter. Now go on and submit to his/her story! I would love for it to be a success, because the idea is awesome, and LookImUpsideDown seems like a really cool person. He/she's thinking about giving up on it, because he/she doesn't have enough characters. Please submit one!

Oh, and it would be awesome if you said I sent you ;)

Klainebows, klisses and a goodbye for now

Laiquahen


End file.
